Power Rangers Mystic Force: Family Vacation
by Babyi.G
Summary: This is my idea of what it would be like if Madison, Vida, Chip and Xander joined Nick and his parents after they left Briarwood. Others from the series will join along the way, this will not be your normal family holiday. There might be a few surprises thrown in. *Magic and Monsters will occur throughout this story, hope you enjoy.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maddie's POV

God, it's been 4 months and Nick and his parents haven't come back yet, what could be taking so long? I know that I just sound like I'm whining but I just miss him... A lot. He's been writing to all of us and he calls when he can he's even bought us gifts from places that him, Udonna and Leanbow have gone too. Last time I spoke to him was 2 weeks ago and he told me that his parents didn't want to rush the trip they actually wanted to get to know their son and bond together as a family before they journey back to Briarwood. I can live with that but 4 months being gone you'd think that be enough time, but then again it has been 20 years since any of them have been together and they all thought that their family was dead. I should just stop complaining and be happy for them they will come back when they are ready, but in the mean time I have people here to keep me occupied.

*In Rootcore*

Madison, Vida and Xander were all chilling out in the main room around the big circular table while Chip was levitated in the air striking superhero poses. Claire was practising her magic on the plants on the balcony, even though she was full sorceress she practised so she would not lose control of her powers. Jenji was in his lamp sleeping and Daggaron was with Itassis in the village near by helping the people with their daily activities.

Xander pulled his feet up and crossed then on the table.

"Hey guys, what's the plan for the summer?" He asked looking round at everyone.

"Well I don't actually have anything planned at all, maybe I'll just work my summer away." Vida responded

Xander stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh come on V, you can't be serious." He said.

Maddie looked at Xander in agreement with Vida.

"She's got a point I mean we have nothing to do. Our family was gonna go on vacation but our parents changed their minds at the last minute now we're stuck in Briarwood. All we have left to do here is work to keep us busy." Maddie said with disappointment in her voice.

Xander looked between the two sisters then up at Chip for help.

Chip asked "Well Xander since the girls have nothing to do this summer, what do you plan on doing?"

Xander was about to say something but stopped he started to think about the question then he realised that he had no plans either. His parents were gonna be away all summer that's why he was staying with Chip.

Xander looked back up and his eyes shifted between his friends.

"Well..." The three rangers said.

Xander stayed silent.

"You have nothing planned either do you." Vida leaned back on her chair and smirked at the green ranger.

Xander looked at her annoyed.

"Yes I do, I have loads of things to do." He said defensive.

"Oh yeah like what?" She asked back waiting for his answer.

Chip and Maddie both tried not to laugh.

"Well... You know... I'm gonna... Go to work and uh... Well..." Xander tried.

"Aaaaaaannnnnnddddd you've got no plans like the rest of us." Vida folded her arms and smiled victorious.

Maddie and Chip couldn't hold it in anymore and they just laughed their head off. Xander started to blush from the embarrassment, Vida always knew how to do that to him.

"Ok fine whatever I don't have any plans you don't have to make fun, and will you two shut up laughing at me!" He shouted annoyed blushing even more.

The two slowly stopped and smiled between the pink and green rangers, they both knew that they have feeling for each other but they don't show it so they just pick on each other to hide it… well try and hide it but the others can see right through it, even Daggaron and Claire have noticed.

Maddie smiled at them and said "don't worry guys we'll find something to do and we'll have an amazing summer together."

They all looked at each other and smiled knowing she was right, but until then they were gonna sit back and relax together and wait and see what happens next.

**Next chapter is going to be with nick and his family, hope you like this story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's a early morning in Rio de Janeiro, around about 6:00am. There is a lush 3 story beach house on the sand right by the sea, when it hit about midday and the tide came in the waves would go under the house like it was it's own island in the middle of the beach.

The sun was just coming up from behind the horizon and as the light hit the city, you could see a guy tan; dark black hair, bare chested; toned abbs (damn!), Phoenix tattoo on his back and wearing shorts. He is taking a run on the beach making his way back to the beach house. This was Nick Russel Red Mystic Force Ranger also known as The Light.

Nick and his parents had been in Brazil for about a month now, but he loves being back there. He spent a lot of his summers here with his friends from when he was 18 he was now 21, half the time in those vacations he was quite drunk from partying but Udonna, Leanbow and his friends didn't need to know that… yet.

Reaching the house, he saw a figure standing on the patio. She was dressed in a lovely white maxi dress with her long ginger hair falling down her back, blowing in the wind… Udonna. His mother was holding a bottle of water waiting for him.

"Good morning Bowen, up early again?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Hey mom, yeah I thought I would get a good run this morning." He toke the bottle from her and say down on one of the chairs on the patio

"Young one, you have been doing this everyday for the past 2 weeks. What's bothering you, me and your father have noticed your not yourself." She questioned him while sitting down in the opposite chair.

"Mom I'm fine really. You don't need to worry about me, it's all good." Nick grinned at his mother, got up kissed her on the cheek and went inside.

Udonna knew better than to believe that. Her son was not fine at all, he missed his friends. But she knew that he didn't want to home yet and to be honest neither did she. She looked out to the early morning sun, and made a promise to herself that she was gonna make her son happy again. But the question was… How?

Hey guys I'm sorry I toke so long to update any of my stories but it just takes time. It's a super short chapter but I just wanted to do something even if it was only a little ️


End file.
